


Losing him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to the episode "Threads"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing him

They asked how she was holding up, as if they expected her to fall apart because her father died. She wasn't though. Sure she was sad, how could she not be. She would miss him. She would miss seeing him come through the gate with a smile when he saw her. And she would miss Selmak. While she would always feel his loss, she'd been grateful for the last few years she had with him. She'd had a relationship with him she never imagined she could considering their past. She got to know parts of him she never knew existed.


End file.
